


As Long As It's Mattex

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who, Wicked
Genre: ERMERGERSH, GELPHIE5EVER, ILOVEWICKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in New York for filming, Matt takes Alex to see Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's Mattex

**Author's Note:**

> Im on a deadline, i had to post this fast, it wouldn't leave my mind

Alex’s P.O.V 

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT

I froze when I heard this song start, something about it just drew me in. 

I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

Matt grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it and interlaced our fingers. I had so many feelings going through my head, but i was content holding his hand.   
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE

He started humming along, murmuring the lyrics under his breath and i was mesmerized by the two on stage. Idina Menzel and Norbert Lee Butz have just so much chemistry it seems. 

LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

The song still played out in my head, i couldn't really focus on the musical after that. Matt drove me home and by my request, because he had mentioned he had the soundtrack CD, he played the song. What i didn't count on, was him singing to me. 

AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE   
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

As he drove, he sang and glanced at me and within those few short seconds, i caught something reflected in his eyes. Something that worries me..

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ... 

I didn't realize i had started singing until Matt laughed and it was contagious, so i was too. 

 

EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

Matt and I, this reflects us so much. Im sure he sees it too. I KNOW he sees it, because of what's in his eyes. 

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ... 

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE ...

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO   
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

 

“Matt..”  
“Yeah Kingston?’  
“I’ll be okay, as long as you’re mine”


End file.
